Two turning into four
by AskoII
Summary: During the fifth book in the summer Harry and Ron is having a "private" time together when two twins suddenly rush into the room... RWxHPxFWxGW - Warning, foursome and smut! Roses for everyone who review!


Ron piped up a protest as he felt Harry's fingertips softly stroking his cheek. Quick he looked around in the living room in the Grimmauld place number 12 to make sure nobody was there

"Harry..! Not in here!" he hissed nervous as Harry annoyed looked at him for a moment before he got up from Ron's lap and caught his hand.

A surprised Ron was forced to follow Harry when he walked out from the living room and upstairs. Nervous he looked over his shoulder several times, what if someone looked out into the hallway and saw them right now? He looked then at the black haired boy who leaded him to one of the rooms upstairs. Harry had always been a hot-tempered guy but now he seemed even more frustrated after this summer when Ron and Hermione hadn't been allowed to send him any owls. Ron could understand why he would be angry but had been worried about the looks he got at the dinner. Those green eyes who always seemed so kind suddenly felt as they burned of fury. Or perhaps something else.

Ron had the time to see that the room Harry had pulled him into was their own room which they shared. But he didn't get the chance to see their beds before he felt hot and demanding lips on his own lips. He now suddenly understood why Harry had looked like that during the dinner and he found himself to not mind it.

Hungry for affection Ron answered Harry's kiss and willingly let him control the kiss while Ron laid his own arms around Harry's neck. It may seem strange when Ron was the taller and stronger one of them but actually it was Harry who was the ... controlling one of them. Ron blushed a bit of the thought but he didn't mind it, after all Harry was _very_ good at it.

Suddenly Harry pushed Ron who with surprise expected to fall on the floor but he found himself fall on one of the beds. He looked at Harry with a question in his eyes but gasped quietly when he saw Harry's burning green eyes when they looked carefully over his whole body as if the green eyes undressed him in his imagination. With a blush Ron wriggled a bit uncomfortable under Harry's eyes but soon enough he wasn't alone on the bed anymore. Soon enough Ron moaned loud while he tossed and turned with his hands in the grip of one of Harry's hands. Harry had begun to softly kiss and nip at Ron's ear lobes, which was one of his sensitive places.

"M~m, I have missed your moans" Harry whispered hoarsely with a smile as Ron bit his lower lip to keep the noises down.

Harry held Ron's hands in his firm but determined grip when he with the free hand started to investigate Ron's body just to make sure it was the same as before.

"Ron!" suddenly Harry gasped with surprise before he abrupt pulled up Ron's t-shirt which was different from the kindness recently. For just a moment Ron wondered what it could possibly be that could shock Harry until he remembered what he had done under the summer vacation.

Ron blushed deeply embarrassed when he looked away from Harry. It had been a stupid impulse but he had wanted to surprise Harry and though he regretted it later he hadn't took it away yet. The piercing in one of his nipples was still there.

"Ron..." Harry whispered and finally Ron dared to glance to him. He blinked surprised when he saw Harry's loving smile that quickly turned to a soft smirk as he asked hoarsely

"Are you still sensitive there~?"

Ron blushed again as he bit his lower lip before he whispered back

"Why don't you try?"

But soon he regretted it as he moaned loud when Harry all of a sudden started to teasingly lick on the nipple with the piercing. Ron moaned again when Harry nipped on it and wriggled as he tried to make Harry stop with his teasing. Suddenly they heard a bang from hall outside of the door and immediately stopped to look towards the door in wait to see if anything more happened. But it was quiet again and Harry would just return to Ron's nipple which was his new play toy when the door suddenly opened with a crash.

"Oh my, our little brother~!" Fred said while he shook on his head with a fake shock in his voice.

"Are you seducing our baby brother?" George asked Harry with a raised eyebrow.

The twins both wore same smirk on their lips. They clearly weren't surprised to see Harry and Ron like this. Ron immediately pulled his hands away from Harry's grip as he flustered stammered

"F-Fred... G-George..."

The twins looked at each other's before they looked at the boys again. But Fred seemed somehow focused on Harry who stared at the twins with his body tense as if he was ready to defend himself any time while George seemed focused on Ron. Only when Ron suffered a difficult swallow he finally stuttered again with hope to reach to the more reasonable twin

"Hey George... W-we are just..."

But he didn't have the time to finish before George suddenly had him in his grip and Ron screamed a surprised girly yell by the shock. He blushed deep of shame while he looked down on the bed when he heard George chuckle. George pulled Ron into his lap when he sat down on the bed.

"Easy boy" Fred suddenly said with a grunt and Ron looked up and gasped by surprise.

Harry was trapped to the wall as Fred held Harry's hands above his head with only one hand though Harry struggled against with all the might he had. Surprisingly Harry almost seems scared when he glared up to Fred who smirked back.

Worried Ron glanced back to George for assurance but George smiled calming towards him before he suddenly started to softly kiss Ron's neck.

"G-George... Wha-.. What are you doing?" Ron stuttered horrified and confused.

"Relax and enjoy the show little brother~" George murmured and glanced knowingly at his brother and Harry before he went back to Ron's neck. Therefore he forced Ron's face forwards again and Ron couldn't stand to not watch Harry and Fred.

A bit worried Harry glared at Fred as he smiled down to him. Suddenly a hand sneaked up inside of Harry's sweater and made him gasp by surprise before Harry stared at Fred

"What?" he whispered the same question as Ron had in his head. It was Harry's (boy)friend's brother who touched him like this and stood this close to him.

Too close to really feel good... Harry thought with worry as he tried to pull away from Fred. But then Fred suddenly pushed his leg in between Harry's legs and pressed it softly upwards. A soft gasp slipped from Harry's lips before a moan suddenly was heard for everyone in the room. Fred grinned when he watched Harry and then softly begun to kiss the soft naked skin on the underside of Harry's arms. All while he begun to slowly move his leg between Harry's legs so the leg stroked the bump in Harry's pants.

A flustered Ron saw Harry moan loud probably because Harry was still horny from when they kissed. The kisses George gave him on the back of the neck didn't help as he watched Harry toss and turn when Fred started to kiss his neck.

Harry growled low when redness crawled up on his cheeks as the lips kissed and nipped on his neck. Weakly he wondered how Fred knew that his neck was his weak point when he moaned and later on yelled a small scream by the leg that stroked his bump way too comfortable for their owns good.

"Mm, Harry~ I didn't knew that your voice could be so exciting~!" Fred purred softly into Harry's ear as Harry groaned.

Suddenly Fred kissed Harry's lips and released Harry's hands. For a moment Harry hesitated before he throws his arms around Fred's neck in hunger for more. Harry answered Fred's kiss eagerly while he let his own hand grasp Fred's hair to make sure that they kept kissing.

But to Harry's disappointment Fred soon interrupted the kiss and purred low while he started to stroke the bump in Harry's pants with his hand

"There, there~ We will get there in time."

Harry screamed low with a groan of Fred's hand but growled annoyed to Fred who only chuckled as an answer

"Such a teaser..."

Suddenly they turned around and Fred bent down but Harry didn't understand why until he felt a hand on the underside on one of his legs. With a surprised yelp he fell backwards when Fred lifted up his leg but soon Harry found that he only fell on his own bed that he was supposed to lie in when he used to share bed with Ron.

"Well then, will we start with the main course~?" Fred purred as he laid himself above Harry who horrified stared at Fred before he finally found his voice and yelled

"I'm not uke!"

Fred and George now also finally stopped while Ron blushed deeply. George glanced with surprise on his little brother before he purred hoarsely in Ron's ear and started to try slowly pushing down his hand into Ron's pants

"I didn't knew that, but it seems like I picked the right boy~!"

Ron blushed deep while Harry tried to push Fred off him. But when Fred stroked the bump in Harry's pants again and nipped his neck Harry moaned softly and his protests slowly became quiet but he still tried to wriggle away under Fred. But when Fred heard what George said to Ron he mumbled in Harry's ear

"Don't worry dear. I will make sure that you enjoy it and show you that being a uke isn't that bad~"

Harry's eyes widened a bit but then he groaned again when he felt Fred's hand push down into his pants. He wriggled again but now of lust and he moaned softly when Fred pulled down Harry's pants slow to not scare him. Harry closed his eyes until he suddenly felt surprisingly wet warmth and he opened his eyes wide with a gasp. Immediately he looked down in wonder and saw Fred's red haired head bobbed just above his hips. A loud moan slipped out from Harry's lips and Fred stopped for a moment to hoarsely tell George to throw a silencing charm over the room

"Just for our noisy boys~" George mumbled with a grin as he threw the charm and returned to the gasping Ron who's shirt were almost gone from his body.

Harry glanced to Ron as Fred returned to his work and the blush on his pale cheeks was immediately worse when he saw Ron moan and wriggle by George's hands. Strange enough Harry didn't felt jealous, just aroused by the sight, and when he caught George's eyes he hissed

"His nipples and inner thighs are sensitive..."

George looked at him with surprise before he grinned and nodded when he pulled off Ron's shirt and caressed his nipples. As Ron groaned loud Harry twitched by excitement and moaned low of Fred's tongue when it left him and Fred asked with a grin

"Will you tell me what sensitive places you have?"

"No" Harry growled annoyed as he laid his hands on Fred's head and tried to pull him back. "You must find that out by yourself..."

Almost immediately he regretted what he said when he felt a finger in a place where not even Ron had been. He yelped in protest but when Fred at the same time sucked him when he touched a centre of nerves in Harry the yelp became into a loud free moan of lust.

"Fred..." Harry moaned weakly and longingly as he grasped the red hair again.

Soft Fred widened Harry with first one finger before he continued with two and then three fingers. Harry was wriggling and moaned so much that the twins were thankful that they had thought about the silencing charm.

"Fred, please..!" Harry weakly mumbled and didn't protested when Fred suddenly turned Harry around so the boy were on all his four. A groan slipped out from both their lips when Harry felt Fred's fingers still inside of him but impatiently Harry groaned again and pushed backwards into Fred's fingers. He couldn't see it but he could hear the smirk in Fred's voice as he whispered

"Easy boy, you will have it inside of you soon enough~"

Harry blushed a bit but didn't have the time to be embarrassed when he suddenly yelled but it turned into a loud groan of pleasure when Fred without a warning thrust deeply into Harry. Without really caring Harry couldn't keep himself up with his trembling arms so he sank down on the bed as he still had his knees under his body. They kept still for a while so Harry felt even more comfortable with the heat of blood inside of him and the body heat resting on his buttocks.

Soon enough Harry started to feeling he wanted more and wanted that Fred would touch that centre of nerves again. That had been feeling so great with fingers and he couldn't wait to feel how it would be like with Fred's cock..! Slowly he moved backwards into Fred with a small grunt to show he wanted Fred to move.

"You okay dear?" Fred whispered softly as close he could get to Harry's ear. Surprised of Fred's kindness Harry nodded weakly with blushing cheeks before he moaned happily when Fred started to rocking move with small moves inside of Harry. He was surprised that Fred was so kind to him but appreciated it 'cause he still felt a bit of pain mixed with pleasure.

Harry glanced towards Ron to see what George was doing that made him moan much louder than himself. Harry saw that George had ripped off all the clothes off Ron and caressed each sensitive area Ron possible could have on his body. Harry blinked at the flustering image in front of him, he couldn't tear his eyes from Ron's reddened cheeks and glassy eyes when he moaned by George's three fingers inside of him.

"Don't be jealous, George is taking good care of him I promise~" Fred suddenly mumbled softly in Harry's ear as he rocked forward suddenly harder and Harry almost screamed of pleasure when the sensitive place inside of him was touched.

"I'm not..." Harry moaned. "Please, do that again..!"

Fred smiled to his twin who smiled back with glassy eyes of pleasure when their little brother wriggled and moaned in his lap. Fred knew that George always had been feeling guilty for their feelings for Ron. So he knew that George was happy now when Ron seemed to enjoy being with his brother and receiving pleasure from him.

"You're so soft and warm~" George purred in Ron's ear as he softly pushed in the fourth finger. Ron winced as he grunted of pain but soon a moan slipped from his lips to Fred's surprise - four fingers inside of his little brother and he enjoyed it. Fred grunted low of the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

"I want to feel myself inside of you~ Is that okay?" George purred softly to Ron because he never wanted to do anything that Ron could possible hate or dislike. But he begged that Ron would answer yes.

He didn't need to worry because Ron nodded eagerly and almost yelled when he begged his big brother to put himself into him. The twins stared at Ron for a moment before Fred winked to George that almost seemed too horny to even think and waved them towards them

"Come, let the boys enjoys each other's lips!"

George's eyes twinkled of the idea and nodded with a smirk. Softly without making Ron realize what he was doing he lifted him up and with all his might he walked over to the other two. Ron didn't realize what happened before he lie down on the bed and saw how someone else was suddenly above him.

"Huh-..uuuh~!" Ron stuttered when he felt the well-known lips on his hard cock. He smiled when he realized that Harry was above him and softly kissed his silky stomach that already almost touched his lips.

George licked his lips when he saw Harry hungrily bolt down on Ron's cock. He softly moved his fingers while he watched until he glanced up to Fred who groaned of lust as he moved inside of Harry and then with a blush nodded to Fred with a wink

"Go for it George"

With a smirk he obeyed and softly pulled out his fingers from a whimpering Ron before he pushed himself into him again but this time with his cock. He enjoyed hearing Ron's small scream of relief and of a small pang of pain. Softly he caressed Ron's leg which he pulled up around his hips so he could with reassure kiss Ron's calf.

Ron and Harry slowly kissed their bodies upwards until they could finally look into each other's eyes. Harry moaned low when he felt Fred touch the centre of nerves inside of him again. Amused Ron looked into Harry's glossy eyes above him and caressed his cheek and mumbled

"I love you Harry"

George had stopped to hear Ron and blinked of surprise and a weak pang of pain throbbed inside of his chest. He denied it but he was annoyed while he thrust deep into Ron who yelped a bit. Ron blinked wondering towards George but soon he grinned rough and he mumbled softly

"I love you too George"

Harry watched as he confused saw Ron giggle and inform everyone in the room

"Y'know, I love you all bastards!"

George blushed a bit but he purred soft as he caressed Ron's soft skin on the thighs and bowed to kiss the skin too. Much more careful he moved rocking inside of Ron who moaned soft with closed eyes.

"We love you too Ronnie and Harry" Fred grinned and kissed Harry's shoulders and moved intensive into Harry who was the only one who didn't responded on Ron's information because he was too busy of moaning and enjoy Fred.

Suddenly Fred pulled himself out and turned Harry around on his back without waiting for his approve and rocked into him again. Fred grinned when he heard Harry's annoyed grunt turn into a loud moan and when he saw Harry's glare towards him. But the glare soon turned to a glossy look of pleasant joy and Ron could suddenly hear how Harry's breath and moans increased. Curious he glanced towards them and George kissed his neck as he watched them.

With scarlet cheeks Ron saw Fred move faster and harder into Harry who sounded complete like a uke and not like a seme. Fred groaned as he suddenly stopped inside of Harry who shuddered and Ron discovered the wetness between their bodies. Again Ron was surprised that he didn't felt jealous, only that he was aroused.

Ron and George heard Fred mumble words to Harry that made him blush but he soon nodded with a weak smile.

"Now, our turn" George whispered to Ron with a smile that made Ron shudder with expectation while he grinned back.

In next moment George had with his hands turned Ron into a gasping creature longing for release. Moaning Ron watched those soft lips that mumbled arousing words to him and caught them in a kiss as he felt George move softly and irritating inside of him.

George never seemed to give up until Ron felt how he came closer to his limit after what felt as forever. Only then when Ron almost yelled and tensed as he came George finally gave in and pushed himself hard and deep into his baby brother. Gasping of joy Ron felt how he became wet inside and he decided that it was the best feeling since Harry and his first time together.

Ron hummed of happiness and laziness. Surprised he felt how someone crept to side by side to him and when he opened his eyes he saw those green eyes and he felt that he loved Harry more than him. Smiling he felt Harry's lips on his own lips and answered lazily on the kiss.

But then they both felt some movement in the bed they looked up and surprised watched as the twins leaned forwards and kissed each others.

Ron surprised himself with thinking that the kiss was the hottest thing he ever had seen and he couldn't stand the chance to ask

"You... Have you been with..?"

Fred grinned as he looked down on Ron and answered with a wink

"With each others? Yes and don't worry, if you want to see it we will show it for you, love~"

Ron almost came again by the thought of see his brothers together. Embarrassed he blushed and looked towards Harry again who also stared at the twins but before Ron had the time to think he felt a hand on his cheek. Slowly he looked to the hand's owner and saw George smile to him as he caressed his body with his soft fingers that made Ron shiver with delight

"Don't worry Ronnie, even though we are brothers we can still be together. We don't care and never will."

The twins smiled the exact same carefree grin towards Ron who soon grinned back as he heard Harry mutter

"Oh please someone pinch me! I think I suddenly have three Weasleys to take care of..!"


End file.
